Currently, various solutions for man-machine interactive systems are based on 2D displays. That is, the direct display effect of a user operation is shown in 2D. Some may use shadow and perspective effects, such as objects appearing larger when closer and smaller when farther, to approximately simulate a three-dimensional feel.
With the recent development of the 3D display technology, such 2D display interface may introduce series of operation habits against a user's common sense, because the direct display effect brought to the user by 3D is that all the operation interfaces are either protruding out or recessing from the display screen. Nowadays commonly-used fingers or stylus pens on touch screens can only perform 2D operations on the display screen. For true 3D user interfaces, i.e., interfaces floating in the air or recessing from the screen, these traditional approaches will make the user feel not being able to really touch the actual interfaces.
These problems with the traditional approaches may be more manifested in virtual simulation systems, such as virtual training systems used in a variety of industries, including the medical field, transportation field, and long-distance learning field, etc. Existing technologies in these fields often are lack of a true sense of 3D reality.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.